vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lifeguard Waifus Super Drench!!
Lifeguard Waifus Super Drench!! is a 3rd person shooter project featuring a varied cast of female characters. Plot The Story Mode starts with Pearl and Marina, the members of Off The Hook, announcing the titular event as they will be the narrators and they leave an advertisement of it. However, when the participants arrive, the event has been cancelled due to all the sites have been covered in goop. The participants are then called by the Squid Sisters, and they're explained of the situation: One way to clean up the waters is by retrieving the Poseidon Gems, as well as the Master Poseidon Gem, which are gems that protect said waters. These gem are located in a secluded island called Octorok Isle. During the story, they will find other female characters in black swimsuits going against them. These swimsuits were created by Berkana and Dr Coyle to brainwash female characters from the entire multiverse. Berkana shows up in a giant robot powered by the Master Poseidon Gem shortly after Dr Coyle is defeated. However, during the battle, the Squid Sisters assist the player by dropping a Mega Inflatable Armor to deliver the final blow to the Poseibot, causing Berkana's swimsuit to explode in a huge blast of water. After the view is clear, Pearl and Marina broadcast that the event has been retaken as the waters have been miraculously cleaned up. LWSD!!: Dark Goop In this expansion of the Story Mode, the player will have to investigate the depths of Berkana and Dr Coyle's laboratory as they learn about the origin of the black swimsuits and attempt to stop their production. During the way, new bosses will show up to try to stop you and a new ally may join you at the very end. After going through the nine sectors of the facility, the player stumbles upon another black swimsuit-clad girl, Monika. She states that she only wanted to be loved for once and voluntarily offered herself to be a test subject of Berkana and Coyle's swimsuits. Eventually, she comes to the conclusion that if the player won't love her, she will have to eliminate the competition, and that means destroying the lifeguard team. After a long and intense battle, Monika is defeated and her swimsuit bursts. However, the player's team decides to help her redeem herself. hus, Monika leaves the facility and comes to the hub world. Gameplay While the objective can vary, every character is armed with different water-shooting weapons and wearing red or blue lifeguard swimsuits. These swimsuits are made of a brand new material called Spongium, which makes them absorb water. The more water they retain, the harder will it be for the player to move, but in compensation, their shots will reach longer distances and have more power. If they absorb too much, the swimsuit will explode and the player will have to respawn. In order to recover health, the player must move to a safe spot and wait for their swimsuit to gradually deflate. There are several gameplay modes: *Team Deathmatch: The objective is to score a certain number of points before the opposite team does by bursting their swimsuits. *Ground Control: The objective is to secure as many control points as possible before the time runs out. *Capture the Flag: The players must take the opposite team's flag and move it to their base before the opposite team does. Characters Playable *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) - Scout **Weapon: Dual-wielding Pistols **Secondary: Quick Step **Lucina is equipped with a pair of water guns that don't deal too much damage, but their rapid fire will quickly slow down the opponent. She's also able to double jump and make quick side-steps to avoid enemy fire. *Samus Aran (Metroid) - Rocketeer **Weapon: Water Rocket Launcher **Secondary: Rocket Jump **Samus has a special bazooka that fires water-filled missiles rather than actual ones. Giving a direct hit is a sure way to take down the enemies but you can also damage them with the blast radius of the rockets. Samus can use these rockets on herself too, by performing a rocket jump and fire from the heights. The vertical distance she gains is quite large, even if her swimsuit has absorbed too much water. *Neo (RWBY) - Sprayer **Weapon: Spray Hose **Secondary: Spray Bullet **Neo's spray hose is deadly at short distances, but she can also cover a longer range with a press of the secondary fire button, which will make Neo fire a small water bullet. This secondary ability can also reflect most projectiles. *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) - Bomber **Weapon: Water Balloon Launcher **Secondary: Water Mine **Lana's weapon can fire water balloons in an arc and their size depend on how long you keep the fire button pressed. Just like Samus' rockets, they can damage directly or after they explode if you're nearby. Lana can also create a land mine full of water that nobody on the opposite team will see until they step on it. *Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) - Heavy Gunner **Weapon: Gatling Gun **Secondary: Starbit **Rosalina's gatling water gun is a force to be reckoned with continuous fire. Luma can fire also spit a Starbit to stun enemies nearby and make them open for his mama to finish them off. *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) - Constructor **Weapon: Shotgun **Secondary: Spawn Turret **PB is more of a defense-focused character. Her water gun has a spread fire, but her biggest option is to put up turrets that will shoot water at enemies nearby. However, she can only build one turret at a time until the previous one is destroyed. *Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) - Healer **Weapon: Bubble Gloves **Secondary: Bubble Barrier **Compa's gloves aren't just for aesthetic. They can fire bubbles that can help her teammates remove the stored water from their swimsuits much faster, but these bubbles can also be used in the offensive way, by making the enemies' swimsuits absorb water very slowly. She can also use them on herself to make herself bulletproof for a short time, or should I say waterproof? *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) - Sniper **Weapon: Sniper Rifle **Secondary: Bio-detector **Just like Princess Bubblegum, Marie can be used for crowd control. Her repainted Splatterscope can fire at long distances, but she can fire short-ranged shots to defend herself from nearby enemies. *Felicia (Fire Emblem Fates) - Infiltrator **Weapon: NES Zapper **Secondary: Camouflage **Felicia's gun isn't the best weapon she has. Her strong point is that she can turn herself invisible for a short time to evade enemies, though she can still take damage, and attack them from behind by firing her gun point-blank at them. *Min Min (ARMS) - Close Combat* **Weapon: Water Fists **Secondary: Kick **Min Min's experience as an ARMS fighter will come in handy with her literal noodle limbs, armed with special fists that will soak her opponents! And with her powerful legs, she can get water balloons and rockets out of the way with a swift kick! How does she do it without getting herself hit from the projectiles? We don't know. *Angewomon (Digimon) - Archer* **Weapon: Bow **Secondary: Angelic Descent **Angewomon is equipped with a bow that fires special arrows that soak rather than stab their target. She can also use her wings to gracefully glide down, though they don't work very well when Angewomon's swimsuit is holding a lot of water. * Yoyo (Heroes of Warfare) - Bard* ** Weapon: Hydropulse Blaster ** Secondary: Boosting Song ** Yoyo's music can buff nearby teammates as long as they are near her. These buffs will be increased even more when she activates her Boosting Song secondary. She can also keep enemies on check with her Hydropulse Blaster * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) - Disruptor** ** Weapon: Splattershot ** Secondary: EMP Grenade ** Monika is able, with her EMP Grenade, to render enemy weapons useless for a short time , making them open to attacks. Her weapon works best at medium-short ranges and it's got a high firing rate (*): Added in later updates (**): Obtained after clearing the Dark Goop story Other characters *Off The Hook (Splatoon 2): Pearl and Marina were hired to be commentators of the event *Squid Sisters (Splatoon): The Squid Sisters appear in the story mode to help the player during said mode *Futaba Sakura (Persona 5): Though she's referred as her Phantom Thief alias, Oracle, Futaba provides her hacker skills to help the player during the story mode and offers upgrades by exchanging Goop Eggs with her Boss characters These characters appear as bosses in the story mode *Bayonetta *D.Va (Overwatch) *Sky (Shantae) *Dr Coyle (ARMS) *Berkana (Mega Man X-Treme 2) Dark Goop Bosses * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Humane! Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nami (One Piece) * Star Butterfly (Star VS The Forces of Evil) * R.Mika (Strret Fighter V) * Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) * Roll.Exe (Mega Man Battle Network) * Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Nui Hurime (Kill La Kill) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) Category:Projects Category:Fan-based projects